Malcolm Subban
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | draft = 24th overall | draft_team = Boston Bruins | draft_year = 2012 | career_start = 2013 | career_end = }} Malcolm Subban (born Malcolm-Jamaal Justin Subban on December 21, 1993) is a Canadian ice hockey goaltender who currently plays for the Vegas Golden Knights of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Boston Bruins in the first round (24th overall) of the 2012 NHL Entry Draft & played junior hockey in the Ontario Hockey League with the Belleville Bulls. He is the brother of Nashville Predators defenceman P.K. Subban. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Malcolm made his Ontario Hockey League (OHL) debut with the Belleville Bulls during the 2009–10 season, appearing in a single game with the club. The next season, he spent the entire season with the Bulls, appearing in 32 games and recording 10 wins. Heading into the 2011–12 OHL season, Malcolm was a highly ranked prospect for the 2012 NHL Entry Draft and finished the season as the number one ranked goaltender in North America. The Boston Bruins made, he the 24th overall pick of the 2012 NHL Entry Draft and he signed a three-year contract with the club just prior to the 2012–13 NHL lockout. With the NHL shutdown, Malcolm returned to the Bulls for another season in the OHL, recording 29 wins in 46 games. Professional Playing Career Boston Bruins Malcolm attended his first NHL training camp with the Boston Bruins ahead of the 2013–14 season. He was cut shortly after appearing in a pre-season game where he allowed 8 goals to the Detroit Red Wings & assigned to Boston's American Hockey League affiliate in Providence. However, during the same pre-season schedule, Malcolm had his very first opportunity to face his feisty defenseman brother P.K. Subban on the Habs squad on September 16, 2013, in a preseason match between the Bruins and Canadiens at Montreal's Bell Centre. Malcolm replaced Bruins rookie goaltender Chad Johnson at about 14 minutes into the game's second period, and managed to stop every single shot in the 31:49 he played in-net, en route to a 6–3 defeat of the Canadiens. During the 2014–15 Boston Bruins season (due to Boston's backup goaltender Niklas Svedberg needing conditioning play with the parent team's AHL affiliate, Malcolm received his first-ever NHL callup to back up Tuukka Rask on January 30, 2015. On February 20, 2015, he had his NHL debut against the St. Louis Blues. He was replaced by Tuukka Rask in the second period after giving up 3 goals on 3 shots, but he went back in at the end of the game. On February 6, 2016, Malcolm was hospitalized after taking a puck to the throat during pre-game warmups. The organization announced Subban will miss at least 8 weeks due to this injury. After his fractured larynx healed during the 2016 off-season, his play for the Providence Bruins during the 2016–17 AHL season resulted in an 11-14-1 record, with a 2.41 GAA and a 0.917 save percentage. By the 2017 off-season, he and fellow Providence Bruins goaltender Zane McIntyre were each re-signed with the Boston Bruins for two years, at $650,000 per year. Vegas Golden Knights On October 3, 2017, Malcolm was claimed off waivers by the Vegas Golden Knights. He won his first NHL game on October 15, 2017 against his former team, the Boston Bruins. Subban started in place of the injured Marc-Andre Fleury. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Malcolm was goaltender for Team Canada in the 2013 World Junior Championships in Ufa, Russia. He appeared in six games with four wins. Canada finished in fourth place at the tournament. Awards & Achievements *2010–11 - CHL Goaltender of the Week (week ending December 12) *2010–11 - OHL First All-Rookie Team *2011–12 - CHL Goaltender of the Week (week ending November 6) *2011–12 - CHL Goaltender of the Week (week ending November 27) *2012–13 - CHL Goaltender of the Week (week ending February 24) *2012–13 - CHL Goaltender of the Week (week ending April 14) *2012–13 - OHL Third All-Star Team Personal Life Malcolm's father Karl is the 5th leading scorer in Lakehead University history. His older sister, Natassia played basketball at York University, ending her university career as the all-time leading scorer in Ontario University Athletics. His younger brother, Jordan is a defenceman for the Utica Comets on the American Hockey League (AHL). Category:1993 births Category:Vegas Golden Knights players Category:Canadian ice hockey goaltenders Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Belleville Bulls players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players